Dread Guristas Fleet Staging Point 2+3
Vorkommen: NullSecthumb Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (durch Tore nur Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Dread Guristas-Flottenstützpunkt 2+3 Wie der Namen bereits andeutet, kann diese Eskalation im Dread Guristas Fleet Staging Point (Dread Guristas-Flottenstützpunkt) Komplex ausgelöst werden. Eskalation Teil 1 - Dread Guristas Fleet Staging Point 2 thumb|Dread Guristas Fleet Staging Point 2 Popup beim Auslösen der Eskalation: The last Guristas Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your com systems have managed to decrypt the message and follow it to it's final destination. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor, daneben befindet sich eine Asteroidenkolonie in einigen korallenförmigen Felsen eingebettet. '''Erste Welle - ''ca. 50km vom Warpin' *4 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) - Trigger Wellen 2 und 3 *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Death Dealer) *2 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Terrorist) '''Zweite Welle' *2 Guristas Energy Neutralizer Sentry II -'' spawnen direkt neben dem Accelertion Gate und neuten auf über 60km!'' *3 Guristas Cruise Missile Batteries Dritte Welle Welle - ''ca. 20km über dem Acceleration Gate'' *4 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) *3 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Terrorist) *2 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher) - Trigger Welle 4 Vierte Welle - ''zwischen Warpin und Acceleration Gate'' *2 Battleships (Pith Massacrer) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin) *3 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Terrorist) *1 Faction Cruiser - Guristas Scout Commander (Intoxicated Commander) Die zweite Welle wird ausgelöst, wenn man das vorletzte Battleship aus der ersten Welle abgeschossen hat. Die dritte Welle wird ausgelöst, wenn man das letzte Battleship aus der ersten Welle abgeschossen hat. Mit Abschuss des letzten Schiffes kann die nächste Stufe der Eskalation ausgelöst werden. Dabei erscheint wie schon bei der ersten Eskalationsstufe folgende Meldung im lokalen Chat: The last Guristas Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your com systems have managed to decrypt the message and follow it to it's final destination. Der Guristas Scout Commander kann ein 12th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen lassen, das Salvage hat Tech2-Qualität. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt (nicht notwendig), landet man bei einigen Asteroiden und Armories Erste Welle *1 Guristas Energy Neutralizer Sentry III *5 Guristas Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Guristas Point Defense Batteries *1 Guristas Stasis Tower - web *5 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) - Trigger *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Death Dealer) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Zweite Welle *5 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Annihilator/Eraser/Nullifier) - Jammer *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Eskalation Teil 2 - Dread Guristas Fleet Staging Point 3 thumb|Dread Guristas Fleet Staging Point 3 Popup: The last Guristas Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your com systems have managed to decrypt the message and follow it to it's final destination. '' Man landet an einem Guristas Fleet Outpost, der mit einer Citadel Missile Batterie bestückt ist und damit im 30-Sekunden-Takt 180.000 Kin-Schaden anrichtet. Es empfiehlt sich, entweder einen Capital (z.B. Dread) für den Tank zu verwenden, oder einen sog Speedtank (z.B. Tengu) ausserhalb der 50km-Web-Reichweite. Der Guristas Fleet Outpost webbt auf 50 km (80%). '''Erste Welle' *5 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *2 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Zweite Welle - bei 75% Shield des Outposts *6 Guristas Cruise Missile Batteries Dritte Welle - bei 30% Shield des Outposts *3 Guristas Energy Neutralizer Sentires II (ca. 50-70 vom Warpin) *5-6 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Vierte Welle - bei 50% Armor *6 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *4-5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *4-5 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Der Guristas Fleet Outpost lässt ein 22nd Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, eventuell auch Pith A-Type Module und diverse andere Faction Gegenstände. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec